Harold Berman/Gallery
Promotional Images 59e9049dd075f61c962154b6 (1).PNG Harold 6.png upscale-230765195014212.png Hey Arnold Group.png The main boy characters promo without background.png 57BCA3FA-0424-4EB5-8920-22C928D55C85.png 3E9269A4-D31A-44A7-A24B-139558AB5057.png a31482a4-03bd-4f5f-8cb1-6f8288c5e96f._CR0,0,300,300_PT0_SX300__.jpg Screenshots Opening Harold knocks over Trash Can.jpg Harold in Opening Intro.png Harold smiling in intro.png Oyharold.png Pilot HaroldinPilotEpisode.jpg Season One Don't kill him!.png 24 Hours to Live.jpg Tumblr np7h2rfoTf1r209pdo7 1280.jpg Tumblr np7haduVDH1r209pdo10 1280.jpg Tumblr np7hem2Ccl1r209pdo6 1280.jpg Tumblr noba1atMSP1r209pdo6 1280.jpg Harold's Bar Mitzvah.jpg Tumblr mk9lgoXcBV1s62l8lo1 1280.png Helga kicking ass.png 08555528.png He killed the candy bar.png 546-55.png This whole thing sucks!.png 432908.png Season Two Why didn't they ask me.png Harold angrily yells over a founded poster.png Harold founds out the real owner is here.png Harold's Kitty.jpg 2th place....png Who is Big Caesar anyway.png Tumblr nd17uw2Ynr1tzqospo2 500.png This is just make-up!.png Wait, this alien attack is a joke.png OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!.png I got your boss now!.png Tumblr mv4vd1yC6h1s0pee6o4 1280.png Tumblr mv4vd1yC6h1s0pee6o9 1280.png New Teacher 6.png New Teacher 7.png Season Three The Berman's Living Room.png Harold in his father's office.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 18.png 385999 10150412833345742 587895943 n.jpg Arnold's Thanksgiving 11.png Arnold's Thanksgiving 9.png Tumblr nmrzgju1mU1r0ggbvo1 1280.png 45-2-harold-carnicero-mp4 snapshot 01-08 2012-10-03 09-36-59.jpg Arnold's Thanksgiving 7.png Okay! I lied about everything!.png The boys' lockerroom.png That's a great one, Sid!.png Boys making fun of Arnold.png Tumblr o1j8g4htOK1unywyqo2 540.png Tumblr o1j8g4htOK1unywyqo7 540.png No eating in my classroom!.png I am the walrus.png That will do, son. That will do.png I'M NOT SMART AT ALL.png We love you no matter what.png How about you read this.png Wow, maybe I'll give this a shot.png Harold have a heart attack.png 5633.png HRld'n'BgPtty.png HRld'n'BgPtty2.png Tumblr oju3thCfQI1te5jffo1 1280.png Season Four Tumblr opb9biYjqx1tr6wqbo7 1280.png WE'RE NOT TELLING NOTHING!.png Let's go kick Helga's ass.png 64455664444556544.png You're on your own, guys.png You're to blame, Helga!.png 3444-90807.png Harold overhears Sid and Stinky saying that Harold is fat.png Harold touches his own belly.png Harold happy.png Harold sad.png Harold watching TV.png Where you been, tubby.png I can't stop eating.png Look at me! I'm a big fat slob!.png I can't do this.png I'm a big fat freak!.png You look better then before!.png Whoa, falling over!.png Look where you're going, fat-ass!.png 24551115533.png You Spin Me Round (Like a Record).png Synchronized Cowboys.png I'm out.png Now what the hell is he doing.png Tumblr m3rznayTTX1qayh5to1 1280.png Harold, Stinky and Sid (Deconstructing Arnold).png Harold Knows Rhonda Has a Crush.PNG Remember that at The Cheese Festival.PNG Tumblr omj7hieok61unywyqo7 540.png Rhonda Doesn't want Harold to Never to Speak of That Day.PNG I killed a man!.png If you eat too much, you'll be like fatty over here!.png Drop dead, Hell-ga.png A Dream of Pure Imagination.png Eating lots of candy.png Sucking out all the chocolate.png You don't even know where the hell we are.png I'm out of here, fatty.png We need help! Don't go away!.png You better know where we're going.png 1433.png Tumblr olni0dUGsz1rge4vko3 1280.png Harold asks Helga want This travel to Wrestlemania.PNG Harold told Helga Stealing This Clown Bike was a Brilliant Plan.PNG YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MORON OF THEM ALL!!!.png Dumbass....png Oh, God! They're going to kill us!.png Give us back our bike, you brats.png No Admission.png At the V.I.P..png GO! KILL HIS ASS!.png I'm not in a mood, Fatass.png LOOK WHAT YOU DID, FATASS!.png Why does Harold have to sit in Back.PNG UNHAND ME, FATASS!.png THEY FOUND US!!!.png Season Five I'm the boss, Sid!.png Oh, God damn it....png Okay, now what.png Yo yo yo! Big Harold's in the house!.png 4554-365544.png A Day in the Life of a Classroom.jpg Tumblr o8a6h5zI8O1unywyqo6 540.png Harold asks Phil to Pass The Beans.PNG Let's Eat The Raccoon.PNG Come Here Raccoon.PNG Harold Being Chased by a Wild Turkey.PNG Suspended 3.png Arnold, school sucks!.png Suspended 5.png Suspended 6.png Suspended 7.png Suspended 8.png Suspended 9.png Suspended 10.png Suspended 12.png Suspended 13.png Suspended 14.png Suspended 15.png Suspended 17.png Suspended 18.png Suspended 19.png Suspended 20.png Suspended 21.png Suspended 22.png Suspended 24.png Suspended 25.png Suspended 26.png Suspended 27.png Suspended 28.png Suspended 30.png Suspended 33.png Suspended.jpg Suspended 36.png Suspended 37.png Suspended 38.png Harold slumps after his digging hole plan failed.png Suspended 40.png Suspended 41.png Suspended 42.png Suspended 46.png Suspended 49.png Suspended 51.png Suspended 52.png Kissing w.png 45333664455999-855645332.png Who's next to face me.png What's up, Patty.png 54-709902311.png 9-700.png 6-88855.png Stop making fun of me and Patty!.png I can't take it anymore!.png Let's start a riot! 2.png Everyone mad at Arnold.png Hear me out!!!.png You're going to die!!!.png Hey! Look what Arnold's wearing.png Let's get this game started!!!.png Harold and Patty dancing.png 62220945232908.png 024.PNG Tumblr muf5ukpMIt1skfxtro10 1280.png Tumblr muf5ukpMIt1skfxtro3 1280.png Watching TV.png That's so funny, Helga!.png I want you kids to read them well.png Way to go!.png Hey Arnold!: The Movie Movie 1.png Movie 3.png Movie 22.png Movie 33.png Movie 39.png Movie 186.png Movie 187.png Movie 189.png Movie 190.png Movie 212.png Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 3.png There is a god after all.png ADE079CB-C547-41B0-BCB7-A8A98176AEA8.png Class! I got great news!.png I hope you all will have a great time here in my homeland.png Where's the restroom.png 347AF25F-A39B-4E0F-BE08-46A1E06B46FC.png CCCF720B-BA56-4B17-8C6B-6A512D7C7758.png 7D9E15F9-F897-4606-9507-C8A9ACD1188E.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo5 1280.png We're lost. I just know it..png God, this stuff is great.png What do we do now.png We thought you were our friends, Arnold.png You're not going anywhere, girl!.png Oh, God... My guts, man!.png Tumblr oz2s6iUnwF1tr6wqbo2 1280.png 1512703027 ey-arnold-dzhungli-film-20.jpg 38586328186 b4c13eff87 b.jpg Gifs Tumblr ltiawnnLIY1qa1ej9o4 250.gif Tumblr m2w9q30tTp1ql0sq0o1 500.gif Tumblr n6cz66wX8o1ro8ysbo1 500.gif Tumblr myudo0EaKF1shvw9wo1 500.gif Tumblr o4z15w7Nbv1qjtajso2 400.gif Tumblr onlvj3NlnN1rge4vko1 400.gif Fatty runs for it.gif Tumblr o4z15w7Nbv1qjtajso1 400.gif Can I sit down now.gif Tumblr o4kixa3gNw1sgixyoo1 500.gif Tumblr mhucwnxlo11s0pee6o2 400.gif Tumblr o8qhm3kr941rge4vko1 400.gif tumblr_ov5n6yGAxP1v09obwo1_500.gif Other Media HA-Large-04.jpg 7B2177AB-CA23-4A47-BA42-E883D7484881.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries